


Returning the Favor

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [36]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: It's Martin's turn to get pampered now, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, it's what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon helps Martin relax after a long day.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Returning the Favor

“I’m never doing a book fair again!” Martin announced, striding through the cottage door and setting his messenger bag down with a loud  _ thud _ . He’d spent months planning this book fair to raise money for the library he worked at, and he’d spent all day working at it. He wasn’t sure it was worth it. His feet were killing him, his back ached, and he’d spent all day struggling to make himself heard over the book fair patrons, who had all apparently decided that the library’s “please be quiet” policy didn’t apply today. “I’d like very much to sleep for a million years,” He continued. “God, I’m knackered.” There was no response. Jon was nowhere to be seen. Martin felt as if he might cry. All day, all he’d wanted to do was come home and see his husband,  _ but Jon wasn’t there _ . He collapsed into an armchair, fighting back tears. 

“Martin?” Jon’s head poked out of the bathroom. Martin looked up and saw Jon grin as he saw him. “Martin! You’re home!” Jon cried, running over to his husband and throwing his arms around, planting a rather sloppy kiss on his cheek. “I missed you!” Jon exclaimed. “How was the book fair?”

“Exhausting,” Martin replied. “It was good, I guess, but I never want to do it again.” Jon took Martin’s hand, tugging him to his feet. 

“Come on!” he said. 

“Come where?” Martin asked. 

“Bathroom,” Jon said. “Let’s go!” he led Martin into the bathroom. A bath was running, topped with a film of vaguely purple bubbles. The air was steamy and smelled of lilacs, and there were candles burning. There was a tray resting on the side of the tub, which contained a glass of wine, a mug of tea, and a plate of cheese and biscuits. Martin stared, taking it all in, and Jon looked quite proud of himself. 

“You did all of this for me?” Martin asked, amazed. 

“Yep!” Jon replied proudly. “You said you’d be on your feet all day, so I figured you’d want to relax when you got home. I wasn’t sure whether you’d be in a wine and cheese mood or a cheese and biscuit mood, so I gave you both. I’ll take care of dinner, and I’d be more than happy to give you a back rub when you’re done with your bath, if you want.”

“Jon, you didn’t have to do all this,” Martin said. 

“Nonsense!” Jon said, helping him unbutton his shirt. “You’ve done this for me so many times, I figured it was about time I returned the favor.” Martin leaned in to kiss Jon softly on the lips as he pulled off his trousers. 

“You are the best husband ever,” he said. 

“Hmm, no, I think that honor is all yours,” Jon argued. “I’ll see you after your bath, darling.” he kissed Martin again, giving his ass an affectionate squeeze before collecting Martin’s discarded clothes and heading out of the room. Martin sighed and got into the tub, sinking down into the warm water, already feeling himself beginning to relax. He stayed in the tub for a while before getting out and drying off. He got dressed in the soft t-shirt and pajama pants that Jon had left out for him, blew out the candles, and walked out of the bathroom. 

“Perfect timing!” Jon said, pulling a baking dish out of the oven. The kitchen was filled with the rich smells of tomato, cheese, and herbs. 

“What’s for dinner?” Martin asked. 

“Stuffed shells,” Jon replied, spooning the pasta into bowls for the two of them.

“God, I love you,” Martin sighed. Jon laughed. 

“Good, because I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” He replied. “Come on, let’s eat.” Jon and Martin spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch, watching the old swashbuckling movies that Jon pretended not to like, just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Jon?” Martin said as they snuggled together in bed.

“Yes, love?” Jon replied, gently kissing Martin’s cheek.

“Thank you for doing all of this for me,” Martin said. 

“Of course,” Jon said. “Anytime. You deserve it.”


End file.
